The America Tournament
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: The Bladebreakers are going to America! Who are the teams that are competing? Will Relationships be on the way loosing there concentration? TysonKai, MaxRay, HilaryKenny (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: The America Tournament!  
Notes: hey, this is my new story! So, here's the first chapter! Don't owe Beyblade by the way!  
  
"What?! Your joking, right chief?" Tyson asked looking at Kenny who was a little bit scared cause of Tyson's tone, "Tyson! Your scaring Kenny!" Hilary said angrily. "Well sorry, but I have never expected to go to America to compete in a tournament before though!" Tyson said excitedly as Ray, Max and Kai came into the room. "What's with all the comotion you guys?" Max asked as all three sat down with the group.  
  
"Tyson is just excited cause we are..." Kenny began, "you heard about the America Tournament?" Ray asked as Kenny, Tyson and Hilary nodded. "Oh man! Everyone was talking about it in school! You should have seen me! Everyone was asking me..." Tyson began but Hilary interrupted him, "we were in a middle of the lesson till a boy in our class started the conversation," Hilary said angrily.  
  
"So what, at least Mrs. Kincaid wasn't that mad to us," Tyson said laughing nervously as Hilary stared at him angrily. "We almost had detention cause of your lack of actions Tyson!" Hilary cried angrily as Tyson shrugged, "hey, at least we didn't do any work for almost an hour,  
right chief?" Tyson asked looking at Kenny. Kenny nodded, "yea Hilary. One hour free time, right?" He asked as Hilary groaned.  
  
"Anyway, did Mr. Dickension talked to you guys?" Ray asked changing the subject, Tyson shook his head. "No, was he supposed to?" He asked, "I was hoping that he would let us fly over there for a chance to compete in it," Ray explained. "Ray, think about it. Mr. Dickension always put us in a tournament right? He put us in Asia, Russia, also battle with the Psychics, remember?" Kai asked him as Ray nodded. (A/N: Along with China, right? I'm not so sure about it though).  
  
"I guess your right," Ray said as Kai sighed. "So, everyone's here!" A voice said behind them as the Bladebreakers looked behind them and saw Mr. Dickension and Tyson's grandfather coming towards them. "Guess who's here," grandpa said to Tyson, "who?" Tyson asked surprised as Tyson's father came in. "Dad!" Tyson cried happily as he ran towards him hugging him, "you've gotten taller haven't you son?" His father asked him.  
  
Tyson laughed, "I guess so. But what are you doing here?" He asked smiling. "I heard about the America Tournament so I asked Mr. Dickension if I could come with you guys," his father explained. "All right! Just wait till you see me beyblade dad!" Tyson said excitedly, "Tyson? You never introduced me to your friends," his dad said as he looked around the room. "Oh! Sorry about that, well, this is Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary," Tyson said as he pointed to each one.  
  
"Hey Tyson! I think we should team up to go and practice," Max said. "Now?! When is the tournament anyway, Mr. Dickension?" Tyson asked him, "The America Tournament doesn't start in about a week or so, you have plenty of time to practice," Mr. Dickension said. "Oh hey! I almost forgot," Hilary said suddenly as everyone looked at her, "what did you forget Hil?" Ray asked surprised. "I am also going to compete in the tournament!" Hilary said excitedly, "what?!" Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson cried surprised.  
  
Hilary nodded excitedly, "see! Here's my blade," she said as she took it out showing it to everyone. "DragoonForce?! It doesn't even have a bit-beast yet Hilary! Your gonna loose right away," Tyson said unhappily. "Oh yea? A little bit of practice and I have the whole entire tournament mine!" Hilary said smiling, "Tyson's right Hilary. I don't think you stand the teams that are going to compete in the tournament," Kai said looking at her. Hilary sighed, "fine than! You don't believe in me than I'm not going to join your team anymore!" She cried angrily as she stormed out off the room.  
  
"Did you she really meant it?" Max asked worriedly, Tyson sighed. "I think so," he said as he went after her while the others were looking worriedly.  
  
TBC.  
Me: my new story!  
Tyson: at least i'm not dead Me: very funny Ray: shut up tyson Hilary: we'll be onto the next chapter soon Max: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	2. DragoonForce

Chapter 2- DragoonForce

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...  
  
"Hilary! Wait up!" Tyson cried as Hilary was walking down the sidewalk to go back home, "why should I wait up for you? The Bladebreakers doesn't want me anyway," she said angrily. "That's not true at all Hilary, it's just that the bladers in the America Tournament might be tougher than you think," Tyson explained. Hilary looked at him, "is that why that they think that I'm not good enough?" She asked him.  
  
Hilary nodded, "you could practice against Kai if you want. His been itching for a battle," Tyson said blushing as Hilary didn't saw it cause she was looking down. "All right, I guess I can do that," she said as she followed Tyson. "Sorry about awhile ago Hilary," Ray said apologizing, "no worries. I guess that you were just worried about me entering the tournament cause of the other bladers," she said as Max nodded.  
  
"All right than! Kai, your up against Hilary," Tyson said looking at Kai. "Your kidding, right Tyson?" Kai asked him, "of course not! Just don't go easy on her," Tyson said smirking as Hilary looked at him angrily. The two bladers went towards the dish getting ready to lunch there blades, "believe it or not Kai, but I'm probably stronger than Tyson," Hilary said as Tyson rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Kai laughed, "you couldn't beat Tyson in a million years," he said. "All right bladers! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" The Bladebreakers cried as Kai and Hilary lunched there blades, "Dizzy, I want you to record this match," Kenny said opening his laptop. "Aw, chief! This is going to be a boring battle, why didja have to wake me up?" Dizzy asked unhappily, "what did you say Dizzy?!" Hilary asked angrily. "Ignore her Hilary, concentrate on me," Kai said as Hilary looked at the match.  
  
DragoonForce was hitting Dranzer with everything he got but Dranzer wasn't having a scratch at all! "You see Hilary, this is what it might happened to you in the tournament if you enter it," Kai said, "but I really want to enter it Kai! I want to be worthy of the team!" Hilary said as Tyson looked at her surprised. "Your already worthy of the team Hilary, your our friend. That's should be it," Tyson said, "but I couldn't help you in some ofy our matches. I'm hopeless," she said almost crying.  
  
Just than DragoonForce began to pushed Dranzer backwards so it could go out of the dish, "what?!" Kai cried surprised. "It looks like DragoonForce is really into this battle to make Hilary worthy," Max said surprised, "DragoonForce! Attack!" Hilary cried angrily. "Dranzer! Come on out!" Kai cried as Kai's bit-beast came out from his blade, Hilary gasped as Kai's blade began to push DragoonForce back. "No! Try to push it harder DragoonForce!" Hilary cried begging, "it's too late Hilary," Kai said to her.  
  
"This can't be! I wan't be defeated this easily!" Hilary cried angrily, just than the sky turned black. The Bladebreakers, Kenny and Hilary looked up, "what's going on?" Max asked confused. "Dunno Max, but I'm thinking it's not good," Ray replied. "I don't care what's going on! I'm going to finish this match!" Hilary cried as DragoonForce began to attack on top of Kai's blade, just than Tyson saw a bit-beast in the sky. "Everyone! I see something!" He cried pointing as everyone looked to see what it was.  
  
There they saw a black dragon with blue claws and red eyes staring down at Hilary, the dragon looked excatly like Tyson's Dragoon. "Is that DragoonForce?!" Kai asked surprised as they looked at the dragoon staring right at them.  
  
TBC.  
Me: wow! They finally saw DragoonForce!  
Tyson: so Hilary's entering the tournament Hilary: I'm gonna beat you Tyson!  
Kenny: don't argue you guys Max: yea, let's have a happy ending!  
Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
Kai: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	3. Hilary's BitBeast

Chapter 3- Hilary's Bit-Beast

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...  
  
The Bladebreakers, Hilary and Kenny were staring at the dragon with wide-eyes, "is that really mine?" Hilary asked smiling. DragoonForce roared and went inside Hilary's blade surprising everyone, "wow! Your bit-beast looked awesome Hilary!" Max said smiling. Hilary nodded smiling, "DragoonForce! Let's go!" Hilary cried as DragoonForce came out again as the Bladebreakers looked at it excitedly.  
  
_Let's Go Beybladers Let's Rip, Let's Fly_  
  
"Dranzer! Attack!" Kai cried as his energy was transfered to the bit-beast, "DragoonForce!  
Attack and pushed it back!" Hilary cried as DragoonForce began spinning around it. "What's it doing chief?" Ray asked confused, "I don't know. It looks like DragoonForce is getting ready to attack Kai in a different way," Kenny replied. "You got that right chief! That's DragoonForce special attack, The Tornado Turn 2000," Dizzy said, "Tornado Turn 2000?!" Ray, Max and Kenny cried.  
  
_We Will Fight anyone that dares we'll never give up, no one can compare us_  
  
"Dranzer! Use your Fire Arrow attack!" Kai cried as Dranzer got ready to attack DragoonForce. (A/N: I made up the name of DragoonForce and the attack, but not Dranzer and I'm not sure about it's attack though). "Augh! DragoonForce! Use your Split Removal!" Hilary cried as DragoonForce went away from Dranzer and began spinning around Dranzer again, "Split Removal?" Tyson asked confused. "Split Removal is DragoonForce defensive attack to get away from blades," Dizzy explained.  
  
_Let's go Beybladers Let's go Beybladers!_  
  
Kai growled, "Dranzer! Use another Fire Arrow attack!" He cried as Hilary laughed, "that won't work Kai! Full power on your Tornado Turn 2000 DragoonForce!" Hilary cried angrily as DragoonForce spun around Dranzer and suddenly pushed it back roughly and out off the dish. "What?!" Kai cried surprised as he saw his blade on the ground, "thank you DragoonForce," Hilary said as she got her blade out off the dish. "That was wicked Hilary!" Max cried, "that was an impressive match we ever seen!" Tyson cried excitedly.  
  
"Looks like Hilary will be hard to beat in the match, eh?" Kenny asked everyone, "yea! This is gonna be sweet! We are going to defend our title once again!" Max cried. "Well, I see that all of you are practicing," Mr. Dickension said as he went towards the Bladebreakers with Tyson's grandfather and dad. "You should have seen it Mr. Dickension! Hilary got her own bit-beast!" Tyson cried excitedly, "really? Is she going to go and enter the tournament?" Mr. Dickension asked.  
  
Hilary blushed, "of course! The tournament would be a piece of cake," she said. "Good luck son," Mr. Granger said looking at Tyson. Tyson nodded, "your coming right?" He asked, "that I'm not sure," Mr. Granger said as Tyson looked down unhappily. "Hey, where did Kai go?" Ray asked looking around, Tyson gasped as he looked around. "Something the matter Tyson?" Hilary asked worriedly, "yea, I have to go and look for Kai!" Tyson cried running to a direction that he might know where Kai went.  
  
"Hilary, that was awesome," Kenny said as Hilary looked at him and blushed. "Thanks Kenny," she said, "aw, Kenny has a girlfriend," Dizzy sung as Kenny laughed nervously and closed the laptop quickly. "So, what is it that you want to tell us Mr. Dickension?" Max asked, "it has to do about the tournament," Mr. Dickension began. "Will wait for Tyson and Kai Mr. D," Ray said, Mr. Dickension nodded as they looked at each other worriedly.  
  
TBC.  
Me: here yea go!  
Tyson: go Hilary!  
Hilary: thanks Tyson Ray: DragoonForce was so awesome!  
Kenny: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
Kai: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	4. I Love You

Chapter 4- I Love You

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Kai?" Tyson calleld as he was on the beach looking for him, usually Kai would be on the beach if he wasn't feeling good and perhaps practicing. Just than he heard a blade spinning and several soda cans were knocked off and were beside him, Tyson was just getting ready to take out his blade when he saw Kai staring down at him. (A/N: you know the wall where Kai was standing on in the show looking at Hilary, Kenny and Tyson? That's the one).

"Hey buddy, been looking all over for yea," Tyson said as Kai kept his cool. "Are you here cause you want to make fun about me about the defeat I had with Hilary?" He asked angrily, Tyson looked at him surprised. "What? Of course not! That would be just lame," Tyson said angriliy, "what is it than?" Kai asked as he came down and was standing beside Tyson looking over at the beach. "The Bladebreakers are worried for you," Tyson began, "yea right. Hilary must be jumping up and down about now cause she won the match," Kai said angrily.

Back in Tyson's place, "will you quit it Hilary? We all know that you won against Kai, but stop being a goof ball!" Kenny cried. "I can't help it! This is the first time I've ever defeated him!" Hilary cried happily, "just let her be chief. That was her first battle and her first winning," Max said smiling. "Where did Tyson went?" Ray asked, "he went to go and speak with Kai I guess," Max replied looking at Ray as he smiled. Ray blushed and looked back, "I hope they are ok," he said slowly. Back at the beach, "she's always isn't hyper, that's why she is now," Tyson said snickering.

Kai sighed, "tell me Tyson, what do you think of me?" He asked. "Think of you?" Tyson asked as he blushed, "yea. A friend or an enemy?" Kai asked unhappily. Tyson frowned as he didn't say 'lover,' "actually, I think of you as a friend," Tyson said with a smile. Kai smiled back, "that's good to hear," he said as he turned around to leave again. "Wait Kai! You supposed to come back with us cause we are leaving for America tomorrow," Tyson began. Kai nodded, "I'll be there at your place early in the morning Tyson," Kai said as he began to leave.

"Wait Kai!" Tyson cried worriedly, Kai groaned. "What is it?" He asked, "um, there's something on my mind that have been bugging me to tell you," Tyson began. "Go on," Kai said as he waited for him to speak up, "you know the day when I first met you? The day when we battle and didn't know each other?" Tyson asked. "What about it?" Kai asked, "I had a really fun time cause you were someone that I couldn't beat with your Dranzer," Tyson said smiling. "Cut to the chase," Kai said angrily, Tyson nodded. "The thing is, is that I'm in love with you," Tyson said quickly.

Kai sighed, "of course you are. Your my friend Tyson," he said to him. Tyson blinked as what he just said, "no. More than just a friend Kai, I want to be your boyfriend," Tyson said loudly. Kai didn't said anything but just left him there standing, Tyson's eyes were wide with shocked that Kai didn't answered back. He ran back to his place, unknown to him that tears were coming out from his eyes.

TBC...

Me: how was it?

Tyson: you made me cry?!

Me: yup, you'll make up soon

Kai: hehe, i'm on top of this relationship!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	5. The Plane Ride

Chapter 5- The Plane Ride (I)

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"I can hardly wait!" Hilary cried jumping up and down as the Bladebreakers were in the airport waiting for there flight, "Hilary, will you chill please? Your getting annoying," Tyson said angrily. "I'm not annoying! In fact, your annoying cause you talk to much!" Hilary cried angrily, "I do not!" Tyson cried back, "yes you do!" Hilary cried loudly. "Stop fighting you two!" Kenny cried angrily, "why won't you just let them fight chief? So Tyson would stop thinking about me," Kai said angrily from his sit.

"What did he just say?" Max asked surprised, "Tyson, this couldn't be true, would it?" Ray asked as he looked at him. "For your information, that's my secret," Tyson said, "than it is true," Hilary said smirking. "Would you knock it off Hil?" Tyson asked unhappily, "hey chief, come over here for a minute," Ray said as he pulled Kenny out of the group. "What is it?" Kenny asked surprised, "why won't we just let them sit next to each other on the plane? That would let them to shut up for once," Ray said smirking.

"You mean Hilary and Tyson?" Kenny asked, "no! Tyson and Kai! I'll sit next to Max while you'll sit next to Hilary, how about it?" Ray asked. "What about Mr. Dickension?" Kenny asked looking at him, Mr. Dickension saw them looking at hime and strode over to them. "What is it kids?" He asked, "we were wondering if you could sit anywhere else than by Kai and Tyson," Kenny explained. Mr. Dickension smiled, "don't worry. I'll be in first class," he said.

"First class?! Without us?" Ray and Kenny cried together, "yup. At least Max is also in first class," Mr. Dickension said. "What?!" Ray cried surprised, "he has a ticket from his mother for first class to go to America," he explained. Ray growled, "I think he has one for you too Ray," Mr. Dickension finished as Ray's face lit up. "ok, than it's settled! I'll sit next to Hilary while Tyson sit next to Kai," Kenny said as Ray nodded.

"Flight 303 boarding to America is now loading the passengers," the announcer said loudly. "That's us, come on kids!" Mr. Dickension said, "it's a good thing I'm not sitting to Mr. Stubborn," Tyson said angrily as he looked at Kai. "Here's your ticket you guys," Kenny said giving it to Tyson and Kai, "what?!" They both cried shocked as they looked at each other in disgust. Everyone smirked as they boarded the plane, "how long is it Mr. D?" Max asked him.

"Around 14 hours," he replied as everyone groaned. (A/N: not sure if it's true though). "I wonder if my dad is already there," Tyson said as he remembered that his father might not come to the tournament. In the plane, "don't snore too loud Tyson," Kai said angrily as they sat next to the window. "You wouldn't be hearing it from me Kai," Tyson said angrily, "will they ever stop arguing?" Hilary asked annoyed by the two.

Ray smirked, "guess not," he said. "Come on babe, let's get going," Max said dragging Ray to there seat, "what did you called me Max?" Ray asked surprised. "Huh? Oh, nothing! Just come on," Max said as the two went to first class. "No arguing," Mr. Dickension said leaving them alone, "listen up Kai. I don't want to hear anything from you," Tyson said. "Don't worry, you won't," Kai said as his eyes went to sleep, "hey chief? You ok over there?" Tyson asked as he looked behind his back seat.

"We are fine Tyson, don't worry about us," Kenny said smiling as Tyson nodded and began to take out his CD player so he could listen to some music.

TBC...

Me: hehe, the next one is about Kai loving for Tyson

Tyson: augh! 14 hours?!

Me: i don't know Tyson....

Ray: first class with Maxie!!!

Mr. Dickension: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Hilary: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	6. The Plane Ride II

Chapter 6- The Plane Ride (II)

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"You think that Kai and Tyson are ok?" Ray asked Max as he looked behind, Max laughed. "Of course they are, Kenny and Hilary could take care of them," he said smiling. "Hey Max?" Ray asked as he looked at him, "what is it?" Max asked surprised. "You know, ever since we first met it's like I have to take care of you," Ray began, "take care of me? How?" Max asked surprised. "It's like that your the weakest link in our group but you aren't," Ray said.

Max nodded, "yea. I've eventually lost like three matches in the past, huh?" He said unhappily, "but you keep on trying Max. That's what a true blader is all about, if you loose, keep on trying and you'll eventually make it," Ray said. Max smiled at him, "thanks Ray," he said, "do you have someone on your mind as a lover Max?" Ray asked. Max frowned, "kinda, but I'm not sure," he said looking down. "Is it me Max?" Ray asked quietly as Max nodded.

"I love you too Maxie," Ray said as he kissed him quickly on the cheek, Max quickly turned away as he blushed. "Mom would be so surprised to learn that I'm gay," Max said, "oh? Is the All-Starz team going to be there?" Ray asked. Max nodded, "we are gonna see everyone again," Max said slowly, "hnn, we are still gonna win Maxie! No matter what," Ray said smiling as Max smiled back. "I just hope that Tyson and Kai could get along and don't argue that much," Max said as Ray smirked.

Back in Tyson's place, "my music isn't too loud Kai!" Tyson argued back. "Than how come I could hear it and I couldn't sleep?!" Kai argued back, "your a light sleeper Kai honey," Tyson said smirking. "Don't call me honey, idiot," Kai said angrily, "who are you calling idiot?!" Tyson cried angrily. "You guys! People are trying to sleep here," chief said angrily as Kai and Tyson looked around to see glaring people that were looking angry.

Tyson growled, "fine. But make the team captain sit somewhere else," he said as he made his music louder. "Kai, wanna switch with chief?" Hilary asked, "Hilary!" Kenny cried surprised. Kai shrugged, "as long as I don't have to sit next to this idiot," he said pointing to Tyson. Tyson didn't heard him cause he was singing softly along with his music, Kenny sighed. "Come on Kai, switch seats with me," he said as he and Kai switch.

Tyson looked to see what's going on and saw that Kenny was next to him, "what's going on?!" He cried surprised. "We switched seats Tyson," Kenny said as Tyson looked back at Kai and saw that he was asleep next to Hilary, "fine. Let him be," Tyson said returning to his music as Kenny sighed. "Don't be disappointed chief, they'll be fine as soon as we arrived in the American Tournament," Dizzy said, "I hope they will be ok," Kenny said quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

TBC...

Me: hehe, a little bit of arguing, huh?

Tyson: you let Kai sit next to hilary?!

Me: you two were fighting!!! that's the whole point...

Kai: good thinking changing seats

Ray: i'm a good lover to maxie!!!

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Kenny: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	7. Welcome To America!

Chapter 7- Welcome to America!

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey look! The plane is landing!" Hilary cried pointing to the window, Tyson and Kenny looked at the sight as Kai was still asleep. "Whoa! I never imagined that America seemed so big!" Tyson cried excitedly, "now landing for LAX," the announcer said loudly. "All right! Can't wait to see the American Tournament!" Kenny cried happily, "just wait. Those bladers will be seeing me as the world champion blader!" Hilary said as she looked at her blade.

The plane landed as Tyson packed his things so he could get off the plane quickly, "children, we are going straight to the America Tournament so you could all see how it looks first," Mr. Dickension said as they were all standing up. "This is gonna be sweet!" Tyson said smiling, "Tyson, your not going to be the world champion again," Kai said looking at him. "Oh great, Mr. Stubborn is now awake," Tyson said with a sigh. "At least I make more sense," Kai said as Tyson glared at him.

The Bladebreakers went out off the plane, "Maxie! Over here!" A voice called as they turned around and saw Judy along with Tyson's dad. "Mom!" Max cried hugging her tightly, "hey dad! When did you get here?!" Tyson asked surprised as he hugged him. "I came here yesterday night and spend the day at the hotel son," Mr. Granger said smiling. "So mom, how far is the tournament away from the hotel?" Max asked, "not that far," Judy replied.

"What?! We have our own tour bus?! That's wicked," Tyson said as the bus pulled up for the Bladebreakers. "But keep your cool, they are reporters looking for you Tyson," Judy said looking at him, Tyson sighed. "Why won't we just hurry and go quickly to the hotel?" He suggested as they arrived at the America Tournament, "look at all the people!" Ray cried excitedly. "Yes, those people are registering for the tournament," Judy said smiling proudly.

"Um, Mrs. Tate? Is it all right if I compete in the tournament?" Hilary asked, "please call me Judy, Hilary. But you have to take out one player in your team cause only four in a group can compete," Judy said worriedly. Hilary sighed, "I guess I can't do it huh?" She said unhappily. "Hold on Judy, isn't there Daichi still?" Mr. Dickension asked, "yes but I don't think Daichi has a team though. But Hilary can be a subistute for your team," Judy said suddenly.

"Subistute?" Hilary asked, Judy nodded. "Unlike before, four members of the team has to compete in a match. But if one of the members are sick and can't compete the other will take it place," Judy explained. "Awesome! That I don't mind!" Hilary cried as they were in the stadium looking at the dish that they were going to go and play in, "welcome to the BBA in America!" the trainee said. (A/N: that's how you spell it right)?

"This is so awesome," Tyson said as he looked around. "The matches are gonna be three to four match. If you win three than your the winner, but if the other team has two wins and you have two wins, we have to do it again," the trainee explained. "When's the ceremony?" Kenny asked, "in two days. You could practice today and tomorrow for your big day," the trainee said smiling. "This is bigger than I imagined," Mr. Granger said impressed by the looks of the stadium.

"So, where are we going now?" Hilary asked, "to the hotel," Judy replied as the Bladebreakers nodded and went on the bus again. "The America Tournament is gonna be so awesome!" Max cried happily, "Max? Don't forget about your old team? The All-Starz are gonna be there and they might be hard to beat again," Kai said looking at him. "He doesn't need to know Kai, we'll practice as soon as we get to the hotel," Tyson said excitedly.

"Whatever you say Tyson," Kai said as he looked out the window.

TBC...

Me: how is it?

Tyson: when do I get Kai?

Ray: are we gonna tell the others about the relationship?

me: guys, soon, ok?

Max: yea, don't get too hyper guys...

Judy: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 8- Practice Makes Perfect

Notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Augh! Why can't Dragoon hit all the boards?!" Tyson cried unhappily, "perhaps it's not strong enough?" Hilary guessed as Tyson glared at her. (A/N: remember the boards when Ray lost Drigger to Dunga? That's the boards). "Hilary, why won't you go next?" Kenny suggested, Hilary nodded. "Go DragoonForce!" She cried as DragoonForce hit all eight boards, "that was close Hilary," Kenny said. "But why can't it hit the last one?!" Hilary cried angrily, "practice makes perfect," Tyson said smirking.

"Ray, your next," Kenny said as Ray nodded. "Let it rip!" Ray cried as Driger began hitting the boards, "that's the way Driger!" Ray cried excitedly but Driger hit the top of the last board and didn't smashed it through. "Chief, are we capable to defeat the America Tournament?" Max asked worriedly, "just a little practice and you'll do just fine," Kenny said as Max nodded. "You know what? I think a beybattle would be fine for me and Hilary," Kai said as he glared at her.

Hilary smirked, "you want to get beat again Kai?" She asked as she stood in front of him. "Hold on Hilary! I want to beybattle you!" Max cried suddenly, Hilary looked at Max. "You sure?" She asked, Max nodded. "All right troops! Are you ready?!" Ray cried as he looked at Hilary and Max, both were ready to lunch there blades. "3...2...1! Let it rip!" The Bladebreakers cried as Hilary and Max lunched there blades, "this won't be easy for you Hilary!" Max cried.

Hilary laughed, "you think that you can beat me?" She asked. "Hnn, go Dracil! Use your Khwuna Wave!" Max cried as Dracil began to hit it side by sides. (A/N: is that one of the special moves? I saw it on a website somewhere). "DragoonForce! Use your Tornado Turn 2000!" Hilary cried as DragoonForce began spinning around ready for attack, "Dracil! Go and attack from above!" Max ordered as Dracil spun up fast and went down to hit DragoonForce on the top of the blade.

"Split Removal!" Hilary ordered, as DragoonForce went away from Dracil. "Push it out off the dish Dracil!" Max cried angrily, "DragoonForce, do the same thing!" Hilary cried as the two blades began hitting each other in the air. "Who's gonna win chief?" Ray asked Kenny, "I don't know Ray. They are evenly match," Kenny replied. "Those two can really be friends in a match, unlike Hilary and Tyson," Dizzy said, "what does that mean?" Tyson asked angrily.

"She was just kidding Tyson," Kenny said quickly. "Dracil! Attack!" Max cried, "you too DragoonForce! Attack!" Hilary cried angrily. The two blades attack each other hard and were out off the dish and onto the ground, "looks like it's a tie!" Ray cried surprised. "See? Practice makes perfect," Kenny said, "we need lots of it," Max said as he and Hilary saw smokes coming out from there blades. "Don't worry, I'll fix them up and they'll be ready by tomorrow," Kenny said as Hilary and Max high-fived each other.

Unknown to them, someone was watching on top of the hotel's roof. Kai sensed it as he looked up, "something wrong?" Tyson asked. "Yea, I thought I saw someone," Kai said frowning, "looks like they aren't there anymore," Tyson said as he looked. Kai nodded, "it was my imagination," he said as he returned to the practicing. The Saint Shields were actually the ones spying on them on the roof, "Ozuma, what are we doing here?" Mariam asked her ex-boyfriend.

"We are learning there secrets," Ozuma replied, Mariam nodded as they watched on the roof.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Tyson: Mariam and Ozuma together?!

me: use too

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Max: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	9. The Conversation

chapter 9- The Conversation

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey Max?" Ray asked as the two were in the bedroom of there own while the others were in the hotel lobby, "what is it Ray?" Max asked sweetly. "I was wondering, I think we should tell the others," Ray began, "tell the others? But isn't it so soon?" Max asked surprised. "I know, we just got here yesterday and the others might think why we are spending so much time together," Ray explained. Max sighed, "but I don't know how well my mom is going to take it," he said slowly.

"Look, me and the others are going to back you up if you need any help, ok?" Ray asked as Max nodded, "all right. But I think it's wise to wait awhile," Max said as the two boys went down to the lobby. In the hotel lobby, "Kai ran off by himself again?!" Tyson cried angrily as he looked at Kenny and Hilary. "I think he went to the pool area to get some relaxation," Hilary said frightened by Tyson, "augh! Why doesn't he tells me this things?!" Tyson cried annoyed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Max asked looking around, "Kai ran off again," Judy replied as Max nodded. "I gotta tell him something right now!" Tyson cried as he ran to the pool side, "Tyson!" Hilary cried but Kenny shook his head. "Don't, he needs to tell him about his feelings that Kai rejected him," he said, "wait, since when do you know about Tyson feelings?" Ray asked surprised. "Since I first met him and Kai, they were just looking at each other crazy," Kenny explained.

In the pool area, "what do you want Tyson?" Kai asked annoyed as he was sitting on one of the chairs by the edge of the pool and his back was facing Tyson. "How do you know it was me?" Tyson asked as he pant, "known you for awhile now. What is it that you want to see me about?" Kai asked. "If you have the same feelings for me Kai! Why didn't you say anything? I was miserable without the answer I want that night," Tyson said sadly.

"Did you cry?" Kai asked smirking, Tyson went in front of Kai and was looking at him angry as ever. "Kai! Tell me! Do you love me or not?!" Tyson asked loudly as the people were looking towards them surprised, Kai sighed. "Follow me," Kai said quietly as Tyson followed him, both boys passed the group of friends in the lobby quietly as they headed to Kai's room while Tyson was sharing a room with Kenny. "Sit down," Kai said as Tyson nodded and sat on a chair.

"Tyson, the reason I didn't answered you cause you cut me off guard. I had no idea that you were gonna say that on that day, I didn't know what to say. I have to think about it for awhile, I do have feelings for you Tyson. But I'm not sure if it's more than friends," Kai said looking at Tyson. "Your not sure? How do you feel about me than?" Tyson asked, "you keep asking that Tyson. My feelings for you are mixed, hatred, love, kindness. All of those stuff," Kai said looking down.

"But do you feel something more like the urge to kiss me or something?" Tyson asked blushing, Kai smiled. "Sometimes while your not looking baby," Kai said as he was getting near Tyson, "uh, I think we should get back to the others," Tyson said quickly. Kai laughed, "all right," he agreed as he kissed Tyson on the cheek and left quickly to go and see the others. Tyson gasped as he looked up and didn't saw Kai there, he kissed me! Does that mean we are together? He thought as he also went down to the lobby to see the others.

TBC...

Me: ha! Kai and Tyson are together now!

Kai: it's about time!

Ray: are we gonna tell the others next chapter?

Me: dunno ray...

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Tyson: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	10. Los Angeles Stadium

Chapter 10- Los Angeles Stadium

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Mr. Dickension, what are you doing here?" Kenny asked surprised, "can't I see my fav. team practicing?" Mr. Dickension asked everyone looked at each other. "So, where's Tyson and Kai?" Mr. Dickension asked looking around, "they are in the pool area," Hilary replied. "We are here Hilary," Kai said as Hilary turned around and saw Tyson and Kai coming down. "Weren't you in the pool area?" Ray asked, "we were but we decided to go upstairs," Tyson said smiling.

"Mr. Dickension, what do you want to tell us?" Max asked worriedly, "I was wondering if you like to go to the stadium where we are holding the tournament," Mr. Dickension replied. "Where is the stadium anyway?" Tyson asked confused, "we are going to Las Vegas stadium," Mr. Dickension explained. "Las Vegas?! Isn't that's like an hour away?" Kenny asked shocked, Mr. Dickension laughed. "I was just joking Kenny," he said as Kenny rolled his eyes.

"We are actually going to go to the Los Angeles Stadium," Mr. Dickension said smiling. "Los Angeles? That's thirty min. away!" Kenny cried, "Kenny, will you shut up?!" Hilary cried angrily. "Why are we going now? Isn't it suppose to be tomorrow?" Ray asked, "we are going to go and see the teams that are going to be there tomorrow," Mr. Dickension explained. Everyone nodded as they went in the bus, "I can't believe it! We are going to Los Angeles!" Hilary cried excitedly.

"Hilary, Los Angeles isn't probably that cool than Las Vegas," Tyson said unhappily. Max smirked, "you ate so much Tyson that you couldn't battle in the semi-finals!" He said, "I know, which I'm nt going to do that this time," Tyson said as he groaned. In Los Angeles, "holy crap! This is Los Angeles?!" Tyson cried looking around. "Yes it is Tyson," Mr. Dickension said smiling, "where's my mom, Mr. Dickension?" Max asked.

"She's in the stadium along with Tyson's father," Mr. Dickension explained. "There's the stadium," Mr. Dickension said pointing as everyone looked, the stadium was round along with the color blue on it. "Las Vegas is better," Tyson murmured, "cheer up Tyson. This is gonna be the best battle yet!" Kenny cried happily. The Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickension got off the bus and went inside the stadium, "Ozuma?!" Tyson asked shocked as he saw Ozuma and the Saint Shields.

"Tyson, I was wondering when you were going to get here," Ozuma said. "How'd you get here?" Tyson asked surprised, "Mr. Dickension gave us a ride here so we can compete in the tournament," Mariam explained. "Is that true Mr. Dickension?" Ray asked, "yes it is. Ozuma came to me awhile ago asking for a ride here," Mr. Dickension explained. "When we compete Tyson, we won't steal your bit-beast," Ozuma said, "yea. We can just win against you," Joseph said.

"Oh yea? Well, we can win with me by there side," Hilary said bragging. "What are you talking about? You don't have a blade," Dunga said, "I do now," Hilary said showing it to them. "DragoonForce? Doesn't look powerful," Joseph said looking at it, "hmm, she's not going to compete. She's just a subsitute for the others," Ozuma replied. "Oh yea? You'll just see," Hilary said angrily, "oh, we will," Ozuma said smirking as he left with the Saint Shields.

"Hilary, what was that about?" Tyson asked angrily, "none of your business," Hilary replied angrily. "Here are the teams," Mr. Dickension said as he gave the Bladebreakers the list, "wow, the All-Starz are gonna compete," Max said worriedly. "Along with the White Tigers," Ray said, "yea, but they are new teams here also," Tyson said looking around. "Mr. Dickension, why couldn't you just give us the paper? We are wasting our time here," Kai said angrily.

"Ah, but everyone is also training in the training room," Mr. Dickension said smiling. "All right than, let's check out the training room," Tyson said as the others nodded and began to follow him.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Tyson: oh! this is gonna be sweet!

Ray: can't wait to start!

Max: i wonder if mom is coaching the All-Starz

Kenny: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Kai: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	11. Hatred

Chapter 11- Hatred

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter....

"Wow, this is the training room?" Tyson asked as he looked around the room, there were dishes around the floor, excersing equipments, vending machines... "it's not like this back home," Kenny said looking around. "You just realized that now chief?" Ray asked as he watched a beybattle against two kids, "don't worry boys. We are thinking about building one like this back home," Mr. Dickension replied. "Your the best Mr. Dickension!" Tyson cried as Mr. Dickension nodded smiling.

"Hey Kai, wanna battle?" Ray asked as the two kids were finished, "we don't have time for a battle boys," Mr. Dickension replied. Ray pouted, Max laughed and went towards Ray, unknown where Max was and the people that were looking at them, he kissed Ray on the lips passionatley. Everyone gasped including the kids in the training room, "Max, you aren't together with Ray, are you?" Tyson asked still shocked. "Actually Tyson, we are," Max said happily.

"Since when did this happened?!" Kenny asked shocked, "during the flight. I guess Ray was just being bored," Max said smirking as Ray shook his head. "Actually Max, we just wanted to congratulate you two," Tyson said who looked at Kai who nodded. "You four are sick!" Kenny cried angrily, everyone gasped at the chief's attitude. "You supposed to be concentrating on the match! Not getting an relationship before the match!" Kenny cried angrily, "why won't you just calm down Kenny?" Hilary asked worriedly.

"No! Even though I'm the only straight guy here and the only one who's in love with Hilary, you four are going to be in trouble!" Kenny cried, "what do you mean Kenny?" Tyson asked confused. "What about the news people Tyson? Will they know about this? I don't think your getting it at all!" Kenny cried, "don't you dare talk to him like that Kenny!" Kai cried angrily. "Oh? So you two are together also? That's just great, perhaps I should leave," Kenny said angrily.

"Don't chief, we can't win without you," Ray said slowly. "Hilary, are you with me or not?" Kenny asked looking at her, the other four boys looked at Hilary worriedly. "Actually chief, I'm with the guys," Hilary said looking down quickly, "what?!" Kenny cried shocked. "Kenny, nobody knows that I'm bisexual," Hilary began as everyone stared at her shocked, "so, you don't love me, do you?" Kenny asked as he didn't want the Bladebreakers to see his tears.

"Kenny, I have to participate in the tournament. I can't turn my back on them now," Hilary said as Kenny shook his head. "I'm going back to the hotel," he said angrily, "but chief, how can you do that? The bus isn't coming for us like an hour or so," Tyson replied. "Mr. Dickension, will you call me a taxi please?" Kenny asked politley, Mr. Dickension nodded. "I'll see you guys later," he said as the two guys left, "I can't believe Kenny went like that," Max said surprised.

"What are you all staring at?! If any of this gets out, you'll be sorry!" Kai cried to the kids who were listening to the conversation, "Hilary, why didn't you went with chief?" Tyson asked her. "I wanted to, but I didn't want to loose my place in the tournament. Besides, he probably wouldn't like it anyway cause I'm bisexual," Hilary said smirking. "Thanks Hilary," Ray said smiling at her, "no problem. It's what friends do, right?" Hilary asked.

"Yea, but there's no way we can win without the chief," Tyson said worriedly. "Tyson, we can win without the chief," Kai began. "I better go and talk to him as soon as we get to the hotel," Hilary said, "great plan Hilary," Tyson said nodding at her. "Kids! It's time to take the rest of the tour!" Mr. Dickension said, "all right. America Tournament, here we come!" Tyson cried excitedly.

TBC...

Me: so, is it good?

Tyson: kenny got mad

ray: we know dat

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	12. Grand Opening

Chapter 12- Grand Opening

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

The next day the Bladebreakers were getting ready to board the bus again as they go to the Los Angeles Stadium, "hey Hilary, did you talk to Kenny yet?" Tyson asked her. Hilary shook her head, "he couldn't come out of his room all day," Hilary replied as Tyson groaned. "How are we going to beat them if we don't have the chief?!" He cried angrily, "don't worry Tyson. Just believe in Dragoon and we can defeat the teams in the America Tournament," Kai said cofident.

"Your confident Kai," a voice said suddenly, "yea, this tournament is a piece of cake," Kai replied. Suddenly he turned around including the others, "Kenny! Are you comng?" Ray asked surprised. Kenny nodded, "I realized my mistake last night that you guys can't win without me," he said as Tyson frowned. "I don't know chief, I think we can still win even without you," he said as Tyson glared at him."Is everyone ready?" Mr. Dickension asked, "yes. We are all ready," Kenny replied smiling.

"All right than, get on board," Mr. Dickension said as everyone went on. "So Kenny, who's the team we are facing against?" Tyson asked, "well, according to Dizzy, it's an unknown team," Kenny said. "What do you mean by unknown?" Max asked, "I mean, they haven't played till now," Kenny replied. "So they don't even have a bit-beast?" Ray asked, Kenny shook his head. "If they were able to get this far Ray, than they are really strong without a bit-beast," Kenny said as Ray nodded.

"Nervous Tyson?" Kai asked him, "kinda. I mean, we haven't faced the other teams before, what happens if we loose?" Tyson asked. "We won't loose Tyson," Kai replied, "I know, but coming here and beating the Saint Shields, White Tigers and the All-Starz are gonna be tough," Tyson replied. Kai sighed as he kissed Tyson on the lips passionatley, Tyson moaned as Kai broke the kissed. "What's that for?" Tyson asked, "to make you calm down," Kai replied as Tyson rolled his eyes.

In the Los Angeles Stadium, "welcome to the first round of the America Tournament!" The BBA coach cried, the audience cheered as they waited for some more. "Today is gonna be really hot cause the Bladebreakers are up today!" The BBA coach continued, "cut to the chase," Tyson said quietly. "Here they are! The Bladebreakers against Team Unstoppable!" The BBA coach cried as the two teams went forward. (A/N: just made up the name for the 2nd team).

"Today it's gonna be Ray vs. Kathy!" The BBA coach cried as the two bladers went forward, "your finish Ray!" The girl cried angrily. "I don't think so Kathy," Ray replied as his ready to lunch his blade, "all right! Are you ready?! 3....2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried as the two bladers lunched there blades onto the dish.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Tyson: good or bad?

ray: i can't wait for the next chapter!

me: i owe the team Unstoppable

kenny: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hillary: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	13. Kathy vs Ray

chapter 13- Kathy vs. Ray

Notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Say chief, what's that's girl's beyblade called?" Tyson asked as he watched the match, "her beyblade is called WindForce," Kenny replied as he was looking the data in his laptop. "WindForce?" Max asked surprised, "yea. Remember when Kai was battling against one of the Psychics that has a wind bit-beast? Well, it's nothing like that but you'll see what I mean!" Kenny replied. "I hope it isn't like the one Kai fought before," Tyson said, "it isn't Tyson, I just know it," Kai said as Tyson looked at him.

"Driger! Go and attack!" Ray cried as Driger began attacking WindForce above, "whoa baby! Looks like Ray is calling out for the kill!" AJ cried, "isn't that's unlikely for Ray to go right for the kill? He doesn't know much about the blade yet," Brad replied. "I know it's risky Brad, but his taking really going for it!" AJ cried excitedly. "WindForce, go and remove yourself from the attack!" Kathy cried as the blade went left suddenly and Driger hit the ground hard but it was still spinning.

"How could she do that?!" Tyson asked surprised, Kenny sighed. "Just watch and see for yourself Tyson," he said as Tyson looked at him. "Driger! Go and follow her blade!" Ray cried as Driger began following it around the dish, "all right WindForce, use your Blow attack!" Kathy cried angrily as WindForce began to attack Driger every side of it. "Chief, Ray is in trouble! Can he get out of it?" Max asked worriedly, "I don't know Max. It's up to him if he wants to get out of it," Kenny replied as he watched the match.

"Ray! Don't give up!" Tyson called out to him, "Driger! Let's do this!" Ray cried angrily as Driger began to spin very fast. "What's going on?!" Kathy cried surprised, "look what's going on down there AJ! It looks like Driger is spinning fast!" Brad cried. "Don't you think I know that Brad? I think Ray has something up on his sleeve for a special attack!" AJ cried excitedly, "don't get your hopes up AJ. Kathy might have a special thing on her for Driger," Brad said as AJ nodded.

"Driger, watch every move of Kathy's blade!" Ray called to Driger as Kathy's blade was still hitting Driger side by side, "what are you doing?!" Kathy cried confused. "Now, Driger! Attack!" Ray cried angrily as Driger saw an opening and hit WindForce hard and went out off the dsh, "oh! It looks like Kathy's blade came apart!" The BBA coach cried as WindForce fell to little pieces of metal. "No! How am I gonna battle Ray again if those are the rules?" Kathy wondered as she looked at her blade on the floor.

The BBA coach looked at Mr. Dickension and the rest of the judges to see what they have to do, "it looks like they are trying to figure out something!" Brad cried. "Perhaps this is a winner for Ray and the Bladebreakers," AJ guessed as they watched the judges and the BBA coach. the judges nodded and they looked at the BBA coach, "all right! Unable to battle with her WindForce, it looks like it's Ray from the Bladebreakers is the winner!" He cried as everyone cheered.

"That was sweet Ray!" Tyson cried coming up to his friend, "awesome Ray. I thought you were a gonner in that match," Max said smiling. "That was a great match Ray," Kathy said as she went towards the Bladebreakers, "ah, it was nothing Kathy," Ray said smiling. Kathy smiled, "good luck to Kai who has the next match against my friend Kate," Kathy said looking at Kai and Kate. "Good luck to you," Tyson said as Kathy nodded and left the group.

"All right folks! This next match is gonna be Kai vs. Kate!" The BBA coach cried, "this is too easy," Kai said smirking as he went up to the dish. "Go get her Kai!" Tyson cried, "good luck!" Hilary called out to him. "Are you bladers ready?!" The BBA coach asked as the two bladers were ready to lunch there blades, "all right! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" He cried as Kai and Kate lunched there blades.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Tyson: finally, the battles are going!

Kai: this is gonna be easy

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ray: review and update!!!


	14. An Easy Win

chapter 14- An Easy Win

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter....

"Are you two bladers ready?! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried as Kai and Kate lunched there blades. "This should be easy," Kenny said smiling, "how come chief?" Hilary asked surprised. "Come on Hilary, you should know by now. Kai's beyblade has a bit-beast while Kate doesn't have," Kenny said as Hilary nodded. "Hey guys, why won't we just concentrate on the match? Kai might need our help," Ray said suddenly as everyone looked. "Oh! It looks like Kai's blade wins the first round of this match!" The BBA coach cried, "see you guys. That was quick for Kai," Kenny said.

"I guess your right Kenny," Tyson said smiling proudly at his boyfriend. (A/N: smiling proudly at Kai not Kenny, sheesh). "Go Dranzer!" Kai cried angrily as his bit-beast came out from his blade, "go GearForce! Attack!" Kate cried angrily. Her blade began hitting Kai's blade but it wasn't making at least a scratch, "is that all you've got?" Kai asked smirking. "Oh baby, it looks like we know who's gonna win this round!" The BBA coach cried. "Kai, quit joking around and put her blade out off the dish!" Tyson cried to him angrily.

Kai nodded, "Dranzer! Go and attack now!" He cried as his blade pushed GearForce out off the dish. Kate gasped, "my blade!" She cried worriedly. "Ok folks! We are deciding if Kai wins this match cause he has two wins while Kate doesn't!" The BBA coach cried, Tyson groaned. "Do they always have to do this?" He asked, "cheer up Tyson. At least your blading last," Max said smiling. Tyson glared at him, "that's very funny Max," he said as Max smirked. "All right! We decided that Kai is the winner of this match!" The BBA coach cried as everyone cheered.

"I can't believe it," Kate said quietly as she got her blade. "Hey Kate? Practice more you'll do fine like me," Kai said as Kate looked at him. "All right Kai, I think I'll do that," she said as she went to her teammates. "Great battle Kai," Tyson said slapping him on the back, "you know, she's kinda cute," Max said as Ray glared at him quickly while Hilary giggled. "You have a thing for blondes don't yea Max?" Hilary asked, Max shrugged as he went towards the dish. "All right! Let's introduce our third players!" The BBA coach cried. (A/N: don't you hate it when they say that)?

"Coming from the Bladebreakers is Max! Also from team Unstoppable is Anthony!" The BBA coach cried, Max groaned. "Just cut to the chase," he said unhappily to himself, "hey Max! You might think you'll beat me, but I have a better blade than the two girls you just defeated," Anthony said as he showed his blade to him. Max snort, "doesn't look any diff. than those blades," he said as Anthony growled. "Looks like the trash talking is over! All right than! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried as the two boys lunched there blades.

"Let's win this one WaterForce!" Anthony cried as his blade began splashing Max's blade with water, "Dizzy! What is going on?!" Kenny cried surprised. "It looks like Anthony's blade has a bit-beast that we didn't know about!" Dizzy explained, "what?! But all my data on the laptop is accurate!" Kenny cried. "Perhaps he didn't used his bit-beast till now," Kai said, "come to think of it chief, they are an unknown team," Tyson said. Kenny sighed, "I guess. But what are we gonna do?!" He cried as they watched Max's battle desperatly. Just win this baby, I know you can! Ray thought while watching....

TBC....

me: sorry for the long wait!

Tyson: yay! my turn is next!!!

max: i hope i can win

ray: u will babe

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hilary: review and update please!!!


	15. BitBeast Is Real?

Chapter 15- Bit-Beast Is Real?

Notes: don't owe Beyblade! here's the next chapter...

"Dracil! Let's do this!" Max cried angrily as his blade began to push WaterForce out off the dish, "you think you can win this one easily Max? You thought wrong! Surface Tornado!" Anthony cried angrily as water began to go up like a tornado and began to twirl around Dracil. "Dracil! Try to evade it!" Max cried worriedly, but Dracil was stuck inside the tornado. "Too bad Max! But this round is mine!" Anthony cried laughing.

"Chief! There have to be something so Max can win!" Tyson cried worriedly, "but I don't have anything Tyson! Dizzy doesn't have any data on Anthony's bit-beast at all!" Kenny cried. "Than how is he gonna win this one?" Tyson asked, "just blieve in him Tyson," Ray said suddenly. "What?" Tyson asked surprised, "Max has been into harder matches than this one. He could win this one for sure," Ray said.

"If you say so Ray," Tyson said as he returned watching the match. "Dracil! Try to spin around and let the water disappear!" Max ordered, "what?!" Anthony cried as he watched Dracil began to spin inside the tornado. (A/N: I just made this one up, it's not from the tv show! I hope). "That's it! Now Dracil! Get out off the way and begin to hit WaterForce from side to side!" Max cried as WaterForce was beginning to get weakened.

"This can't be happening!" Kate cried surprised, "no! My blade!" Anthony cried unhappily as he saw his blade out off the dish and onto the ground. "The winner of this round is Max from the Bladebreakers!" The BBA cried excitedly, "hey, are you ok Anthony?" Max asked worriedly. "Forget you Max! This next one is mine!" Anthony cried angrily, "all right! One more round for the Bladebreakers and they have to win one more match!" The BBA coach cried excitedly.

"Just go already," Max muttered, "3...2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried. "Win this Max!" Tyson cried, "you can do it Maxie!" Ray cried excitedly. "No! My blade!" Max cried surprised as he looked at his blade on the ground, everyone gasped as Anthony's blade was stringing with energy force coming from him. "That was quick! Looks like Anthony wins this round!" The BBA coach cried, "how can it happened?!" Tyson asked surprised.

"Looks like the first battle was just a test Tyson," Kenny said, "a test?" Kai asked looking at him. Kenny nodded, "he wanted to test out Max's skills so he didn't use that much power in his blade till now," he explained. "All right! The next round is gonna determind who wins this match!" The BBA coach cried, "why won't he just shut up already?" Ray said quietly as Tyson smirked.

"3...2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried as the two bladers lunched there blades, "hey! How come your running away Max? Come back!" Anthony cried angrily as Dracil began to run from WaterForce.

**Let's go beybladers, let's rip let's fly**

"Dracil! Use your spin attack!" Max cried angrily as Dracil began to spin in it's place, "what is it doing?" Anthony asked surprised. "You won't win this one Anthony! I have a diff. stragety on my sleeve!" Max cried as Dracil began to attack with it's spin attack, "hey chief! Looks like WaterForce is loosing energy!" Tyson cried surprised.

**Let's go beybladers, let's battle to the end**

"His right chief! Looks like Max is gonna win this round!" Dizzy cried, "Dracil! Attack now!" Max cried angrily as his energy was transfered to his blade. Anthony gasped at how much strength Max had left after he put his energy into his blade.

**Let's rip, let's fly!**

Just than Anthony's blade was thrown to the ground as it stopped spinning, "looks like the Bladebreakers wins the match! One more battle to win and they will advance to the next round!" The BBA coach cried, "can't I do this one Tyson?" Hilary asked pleading. "Just let her do it Tyson, it is the last match anyway," Kai replied. "But I was hoping that we have a four straight wins Hil!" Tyson cried disappointed.

Hilary pouted, "your so mean Tyson," she said as she sat down on the bench. "All right! Get ready for this one folks! It's gonna be Tyson vs. Robert in this round!" The BBA coach cried, I'm sorry Hilary. But I want to win this championship badly than the others that I've won before, Tyson thought as he got ready to blade.

tbc...

me: i do not owe the song Let's go Beybladers

tyson: all right! i'm blading!

max: can't wait till we win!

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ray: review and update!!!


	16. Hopes To Win

chapter 16- Hopes To Win

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Tyson looked to see who he was blading and saw that it was girl from the Unstoppable team. Just great! Another girl! Tyson thought unhappily, "all right! Tyson from the Bladebreakers is gonna blade against Melissa from the Unstoppable team!" The BBA coach cried. "So Brad, do you think Tyson is gonna win this one?" AJ asked, "doesn't matter AJ. Even if they do win or loose, they are gonna advance to the next round," Brad said.

"You got a point there Brad," AJ said as he agreed. "Is everyone ready?! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried as the two bladers lunched there blades. "So chief, does Melissa have a bit-beast that we don't know about?" Hilary asked, Kenny shook his head. "Melissa's bit-beast is just a regular beyblade like the others," Kenny replied. "So Tyson is gonna have an easy win just like Kai did, right?" Ray asked.

Kai shook his head, "don't forget that we can't underestimate a blader," Kai replied as Ray and the others nodded. "Dragoon! Let's do this!" Tyson cried angrily, Dragoon began to push forward Melissa's blade out off the dish. "No! Push it back!" Melissa cried surprised, than the blade was out off the dish with one attack. "Oh! Looks like Tyson from the Bladebreakers has a win!" The BBA coach cried excitedly.

Tyson looked at his teammates and saw Hilary looking at him sadly, "coach?" Tyson asked weakly as he held his stomach. "Is something wrong?" The BBA coach asked surprised, "I don't feel so good. I feel like I have to throw up or something," Tyson replied. "But what about the match? We can't forefit the match!" The BBA coach cried looking at Mr. Dickensin, "Hilary can take my place," Tyson said looking at Hilary.

Everyone from the audience was shocked to hear what Tyson was saying, "looks like Tyson isn't feeling too good AJ!" Brad cried. "Yea, but is Hilary the subistute for Tyson good enough to win though?" AJ asked, "of course she is! Why would she enter the tournament if she isn't good enough?" Brad asked as AJ laughed nervously. The BBA coach looked at Mr. Dickension who nodded, "all right folks! Looks like Hilary is gonna subistute for Tyson in this round!" He cried.

Tyson went towards his teammates, "Tyson! Are you sure?!" Hilary asked worriedly. Tyson nodded, "Hilary, your DragoonForce is awesome! You can win this round on your own," he said as Hilary smiled. "Hilary, just concentrate, ok?" Kenny asked, Hilary nodded as Kenny blushed. "All right! Here I come!" Hilary cried as she went towards the dish, "bladers! Are you ready?! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried as the two bladers lunched there blades.

**Here comes the heavy weight generation beyblade!**

"DragoonForce! Use your Tornado Turn 2000!" Hilary cried angrily as DragoonForce went out from it's blade. "DragoonForce?" Melissa asked surprised, "do it now!" Hilary ordered as DragoonForce began spinning around Melissa's blade.

**Coming on Strong, like the son of King Kong**

"Ah! No!" Melissa cried surprised as her blade was out off the dish, "oh! Looks like Melissa's blade is out off the tournament! Which means, the Bladebreakers are gonna advanced to the next level!" The BBA coach cried. Hilary ran towards to the Bladebreakers smiling excitedly, "I won! Can you believe it?!" She cried as she hugged Kenny tightly. Kenny sighed deeply but shook his head, "will you stop hugging me Hil?" He asked.

"Sorry chief," Hilary apologized as she let go off him. "That was a great match you guys," Anthony said as he looked at Max who nodded at him, "yea. Hilary, you were awesome out there," Melissa said smiling. Hilary smiled sheepishly, "well, I hope that you have great practice," Tyson said shaking hands with the other teams. "Oh, we will," Kate said smiling, "all right gang! Looks like tomorrow is another day for the next round!" Tyson cried excitedly as everyone nodded.

tbc...

me: bladebreakers won again!

tyson: we always win

kai: not always

me: can't wait for the ner season of g-revolution this saturday!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hilary: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	17. special thanks

SPECIAL THANKS:

Angel V: thanks for reviewing for my first chapter!!! you were the only one!!! thanks again

FireieGurl: yea, i like the bit-beast name of Hilary's also! thanks for reviewing!!!

Enchanted Crimson Rose: don't worry there will be more Kai/Tyson actions soon enough!!!

Maxie's cute: thanks for luving my fic! soon there will be more Kai/Tyson actions coming

Titanicbabe: Kai would go soft on Tyson soon, just read and find out!!!

BaByBeArLoVeR: thanks for luving my fic! i'll update soon...

Hutchy: kenny and hilary are pairing up soon so don't gross out! lol, i'll think about what you said that hilary might had went out with one of the ST shields... don't know yet!

Rejita: thanks for luving my fics!!! your the best!!!

A/N: pouts HOW COME I ONLY HAVE 28 REVIEWS AND FIREIEGURL IS THE ONLY ONE REVIEWING THE STORY? HUMPH, AT LEAST FEUDAL JAPAN HAS 68 REVIEWS AT LEAST!!! LOL, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! GIVES TYSON AND KAI PLUSHIE TO FIREIEGURL YOUR THE ONLY ONE REVIEWING FOR ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER!!! THANKS!!! I'LL UPDATE ASAP!!! SCHOOL IS HARD YEA KNOW? UPDATE ALL OF YOU ALSO!!! See yea!


	18. Siblings Madness

Chapter 18- Siblings Madness

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Oh wow! I can't believe we won the first round!" Kenny cried excitedly as they were back at the hotel, "hey! Look who's talking! You didn't do anything!" Tyson cried. Kenny backed away as he was behind Kai, "I was just making my point that we won together as a team," Kenny said quickly. "Hey Tyson, don't get all mad over him, just be glad that we won," Kai replied as Tyson sighed.

"But we can't rest yet guys, we still have lots of rounds to go to," Ray pointed out as everyone nodded. "Well! Your team is the favorite of all bladers so far!" A voice said as they turned around and found Mr. Dickension, grandpa, Judy and Mr. Granger. "Mom! Your here!" Max cried excitedly as he ran to his mother, "dad! I hoped that you watched me battle today!" Tyson cried as he hugged him tightly.

"Your brother is also here," Mr. Granger said smiling. "My brother?" Tyson asked surprised as they looked to see Hiro standing by the door. (A/N: i'm not sure what's Tyson's brother's name is cause Grevolution just started in CA. I just looked at some site and hope it's the right thing). "What are you doing here?!" Tyson asked shocked, "I came here for the world championship little brother," Hiro said smiling as Tyson smiled back.

"World championship? Just like you did before, right?" Kai asked angrily, "but I'm not keeping it a secret who am I, right?" Hiro asked angrily. (A/N: this is after Grevolution by the way). Kai growled as he hugged Tyson behind his back, "you two are together?" Hiro asked surprised as Tyson stared at his brother and father. Tyson sighed and nodded, "yea, we've been together quite awhile now," he said.

"Too bad mom isn't here," Hiro said angrily, "excuse me?! Mom wouldn't mind!" Tyson cried angrily at him. "Mom hated gays like you two, she'll be furious that one of her son was gay," Hiro explained. "I think you should leave Hiro," Kai began, "yea bro. I think you do hate gay couples," Tyson said angrily. Hiro shrugged as he looked around and spotted Max and Ray standing together near.

"Don't tell me you two are together, right?" Hiro asked as the two didn't say anything, "leave those two alone! Why won't you just battle us instead?" Tyson asked as he showed his blade, "eh, I almost defeated you before, remember?" Hiro asked. (A/N: i'm not even sure if they did battle each other in the world champs yet). Tyson rolled his eyes, "whatever! Let's battle!" Tyson cried angrily as Hiro nodded.

"Hold on now! Let's save it for the tournament!" Mr. Dickension cried, "no way! If he hates gay couples he has to live with it and don't make fun of people if he knows about it! That's what you have to do if I win!" Tyson cried, "if I win, I'll claim your title, little brother," Hiro said smirking. "Suit me," Tyson said agreeing, "don't Tyson!" Max cried surprised.

"Don't worry Max, I can defeat him, as long as I have you all in my side," Tyson said as everyone nodded. "Go for it Tyson," Hilary said, "I can't believe you can stand them!" Hiro cried at her. Hilary shrugged, "let's do this Tyson! Once and for all!" Hiro cried angrily as the two bladers were staring at each other angrily.

tbc...

me: sorry for the long update

tyson: my brother is here?!

hiro: of course i am

kai: better not hurt him

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hilary: review and update!!!


	19. The Data

Chapter 19- The Data

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Tyson! Hiro! There isn't gonna be any beybattling around here!" Mr. Dickension cried angrily, Tyson and Hiro looked at Mr. Dickension shocked. "But did you heard what he said?! He hates gay couples!" Tyson cried angrily, "save it for the tournament boys! You need energy and strength for tomorrow's match," Mr. Dickension replied. Tyson sighed, "that round is gonna be a piece of cake," he said smirking.

"Besides Tyson, you guys need to look at the data that I've found earlier," Kenny began. "Which is?" Hilary asked looking at him, "I'll tell you later," Kenny hissed. Hiro smirked, "see little brother? They don't believe in you that you can actually beat me! What do you think of that?" Hiro asked. Tyson growled, "I don't believe you! Your just making that up!" He cried, "calm down Tyson," Kai said slowly.

"Listen to your pathetic boyfriend, at least he knows what his doing," Hiro said laughing evilly as he left the group. "I can't believe him! His gonna get it for sure!" Tyson cried angrily, "Tyson! If you defeat him he might realize about his true feelings for gay couples," Kenny began. "I agree with chief, some people do that. Remember Zeo? He didn't believe a word you said till the end," Ray replied.

Tyson nodded, "I guess so," he said. "Anyways, gather around you guys!" Kenny said as the Bladebreakers stood behind Kenny looking at the laptop. "Ok, what are we looking at?" Hilary asked confused, "your looking at the data of the All-Starz team," Kenny began as Max looked at his mother worriedly. "I know that I'm in there side Max, but I am also rooting for you," Judy said as Max smiled at her.

"Hey, what happened to the new member of the All-Starz?" Tyson asked, "he got kick off the team cause his been pain in the neck for Emily which she puts it," Kenny replied. (A/N: don't know the new member's name yet, sorry)! "Figures," Ray said smirking, "though everyone of there bit-beast has became stronger since we last battled them," Kenny said worriedly.

"Again Kenny is right," Dizzy said, "so? We can still beat them! We aren't battling them tomorrow, are we?" Tyson asked. Kenny frowned, "I'm not sure. It's either the All-Starz or Shell Sharks," Kenny said slowly as he looked at Kai. (A/N: we haven't seen them yet but I'm guessing they are mean just like when we first met Kai! I'm making everything up till we see them).

Kai growled, "how can they enter if they don't have me?" He asked angrily. "Oh, I think the Shell Sharks have a new leader and member," Mr. Dickension began as Kai gasped. "What?! How could they do this to me?! Just because I'm with Tyson and the Bladebreakers they can't do that without my approval!" Kai cried. "I'm sorry Kai, but tournament rules says if they want to enter and has at least four members, they could," Mr. Dickension said unhappily.

"Just calm down sweetie," Tyson said slowly as Kai ignored him. How could they forget there own team captain? Kai thought angrily as his hands were into fists.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: i can't believe you!

me: hey, it is a tournament

kai: but with my old team that we don't know about?!

me: i'm making it up, remember?

ray: this is gonna be tough!

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hilary: review and update!!!


	20. The Blade Sharks

Chapter 20- The Blade Sharks

notes: sorry for the wrong name in the other chapter of Kai's team! It is the Blade Sharks when I watched Beyblade today when I recorded it this morning! Anywayz, here's the next chapter:

"Why are we going to the stadium now Kai?! It's not like we are gonna battle your team yet! We aren't supposed to be here anyway," Tyson said unhappily. "You wanna see who wins in this round?" Kai asked angrily, "I guess," Tyson said as they entered the stadium. "How come Mr. Dickension isn't watching the battle?" Hilary asked, "guess Mr. Dickension already knows who's gonna win," Ray guessed.

In the stadium, "oh! It looks like Emily looses the match!" AJ cried as the Bladebreakers heard the announcer. "Did he just say Emily just lost?!" Max cried surprised, the All-Starz looked up at the audience and found the Bladebreakers standing on top of the floor. (A/N: i think you know where). "Max?" A voice asked as they turned around and saw Judy, "mom! What happened?!" Max asked unhappily.

In the lobby, "The Blade Sharks are ruthless," Eddy said angrily. "They battle to win and not for fun," Emily replied, "guess they are still ruthless since you left Kai," Kenny said. Kai didn't say anything as he was staring at something, everyone turned around to look as they saw the Blade Sharks standing in front of him. "How could you?" The girl asked angrily, "you betrayed us! You were supposed to be with us forever!" The boy cried angrily.

"Look, I didn't know ok? Not till the day I battled against the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickension put us all in a team," Kai replied. "Doesn't matter! Now we have a new leader," the other boy smirked, "tell me who," Kai said angrily. "Don't you remember me Kai? Your old teammate?" The voice asked, "show yourself!" Kai cried angrily. "My name's Bradly, ring the bell?" The voice asked smirking.

"Bradly! How could you?!" Kai asked angrily, the boy smirked again as he showed himself towards the group. "What? My bit-beast Phonix isn't good enough, is it?" He asked as he showed them his blade, "Phonix? But it looks excatly like Kai's bit-beast though!" Tyson cried surprised. "True, but it's blue instead of red and the element is ice and water," Bradly said proudly.

"I can't believe this! Tyson are you sure your ready for this match tomorrow?" Hilary asked worriedly, "Hilary! How many times did I defeated Kai?" Tyson asked. Max smirked, "that's an easy one Tyson," he said as Tyson stared at him angrily. Bradly laughed, "guess you didn't won against our ex-captain huh? Oh well, good luck tomorrow than! You need it!" Bradly cried laughing evilly as the Blade Sharks left the group.

"Tyson, you better be ready," Steven said unhappily. "Don't worry, we'll be ready," Tyson said as Max nodded. "If you want, we can give you some data if you like," Emily said smiling. "No need Emily, we can do this on our own," Kai replied coldly as Emily stared at him, something's different than the last time we met, but what is it? She thought worriedly.

"All right gang! Back to the hotel and practice!" Tyson cried as everyone agreed, "mom, the Blade Sharks are going down," Max said smiling as Judy looked at her son surprised. "I hope your right Maxie," she said hugging him, I hope your right Max. I want revenge! Kai thought angrily as the Bladebreakers left to go back to the hotel.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: so, they are called the blade sharks how nice

me: tyson!

tyson: what? i was just saying it though

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ray: review and update!!!


	21. A Surprise Confession

Chapter 21- A Surprise Confession

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

The next day the Bladebreakers were up and ready in the lobby waiting for Mr. Granger and Judy, "wish grandpa was here," Tyson said unhappilyi. "Come on Tyson! Do you really want your grandfather here?" Kenny asked as Tyson looked at him and shrugged, "I guess that I'm mixed than," Tyson said as Kenny smirked. "Yo dude! Over here!" A voice cried as Tyson jumped surprised hearing the familiar voice.

"Grandpa?!" Tyson asked shocked as he turned around and saw him, "hey gramps! How did you get here?" Max asked surprised. "Your mother gave me a ticket cause I wrote to her that I wish I could have went with my grandson," grandpa explained as Max nodded to him. "Mom payed for you?!" He asked suddenly as everyone smirked, "something wrong with that Maxie?" Judy's voice asked as she came in with Tyson's father.

"Huh? Oh no! Nothing's wrong with it mother," Max said as Judy was surprised to hear Max call her mother. "Are you up and ready son?" Mr. Granger asked, Tyson nodded. "I'm all heat up!" He cried excitedly as Kai stared at him, "excuse me, but I need to speak with Tyson," Kai said as everyone looked surprised at him. Kai dragged Tyson out from the group and into a secluded area.

"What's the deal Kai?" Tyson asked worriedly, "I'm not sure if we are ready to battle against the Blade Sharks," Kai replied as he winced at the name. "What are you saying Kai?" Tyson asked, "remember Carlos when you defeated him when we first met?" Kai asked as Tyson nodded. "That was one of the guys in the Blade Sharks that we saw yesterday and I didn't reconize him till I thought about it today," Kai said as Tyson gasped in surprised.

"Are you saying that he might be good now than before?" Tyson asked, Kai nodded. "Though don't let him battle against me," Kai said angrily, "how come baby?" Tyson asked surprised. Kai sighed a deep breath, "he and I used to be boyfriends," Kai said as Tyson looked shocked. "I had no idea," Tyson said quietly, "that's why I was always mean to everyone cause I was acting tough like Carlos," Kai explained.

"Do you still love him?" Tyson asked unhappily, "what? Of course not! Why do you think that?!" Kai asked shocked. "I dunno, perhaps you never told me till now," Tyson said as Kai sighed, "you are my angel baby," Kai said as he kissed Tyson passionatley. "Hey guys? Is something wrong?" Ray asked as he came towards them, Kai shook his head to him.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is just fine here Ray. We are almost finish," Kai replied as Ray nodded and left. "I think we should go Kai, everyone else is waiting for us," Tyson began as he looked towards the group, Kai sighed and nodded. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, Tyson shook his head. "That was a long time ago, I'm not mad," Tyson said as Kai smiled at him. "Let's go," Kai said as Tyson nodded and left, but will Kai concentrate during the match even though one of us has to battle Carlos? Tyson thought worriedly as he looked at Kai.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: kai was with carlos?!

me: you guessed it

kai: yuck!

me: lol, but you broke up two months you guys will find out later why

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!!!


	22. Katrina vs Hilary

Chapter 22- Katrina vs. Hilary

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Welcome everyone! To the next round of the BBA tournament!!! Today we are gonna see the Blade Sharks vs. The Bladebreakers!" Brad cried as he announced with AJ, "rumors has it that Kai used to be in the Blade Sharks till he found Tyson and the others and Mr. Dickension put Kai in the team," AJ said. "I wonder how Kai will handle it today facing his old team who's against him," Brad said excitedly.

"Hilary, you know that your gonna battle against Katrina, right?" Kai asked her as Hilary nodded, "I am so ready for it!" Hilary cried smiling. "Hilary! You don't know what these guys can do to our blades! Don't you recall cheif that even without Kai they are even stronger," Tyson said, Kenny nodded. "I'm not even sure if all of them has a bit-beast cause all we seen is that Kai has the only one," he said.

"I don't even allow girls on my team so I don't know how Katrina made it," Kai said unhappily as Hilary stared at him. "Why won't we welcome our bladers? Coming from the Bladebreakers is Hilary! Everyone says she doesn't know how to blade, but baby! You should have seen her practice with her teammates!" The BBA coach cried as Hilary looked nervous and excited.

"Now, let's meet Katrina from the Blade Sharks! Are you two ready?! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried as Hilary and Katrina lunched there blades. "Come on DinoThunder! Attack!" Katrina cried angrily, "DinoThunder?" Kai asked surprised looking at Kenny. "DinoThunder is a bit-beast that's powerful to destroy Hilary's blade if she doesn't watch herself," Dizzy said worriedly.

"DragoonForce! Tornado Turn 2000!" Hilary cried angrily as her blade began spinning arounnd DinoThunder, "ha! You can't win that easily! DinoThunder, use your Stop Attack!" Katrina cried as Hilary blinked. Stop Attack? What is she talking about? She thought as she watched Katrina's blade spinning in one place and suddenly attacked DragoonForce making it go out off the dish.

The Bladebreakers and Hilary gasped in surprised, "looks like Katrina wins this round!" The BBA coach cried. "Can you believe it?! It's over too soon!" AJ cried, "perhaps Hilary never heard the word training in her life," Brad said as AJ smirked. "Don't be so mean, Hilary is gonna make a comback in the next round," AJ said, "Hilary! What was that all about?!" Tyson asked surprised.

"I'm sorry Tyson," Hilary said quietly looking down. "Well, sorry isn't enough! Go out there and win, all right?!" Tyson asked angrily, "calm down Ty," Kai said putting his hand on Tyson's shoulder. "How can I? Hilary just lost and if she doesn't win the next round than we might be doomed!" Tyson cried, Hilary began to sob as Kai looked at her worriedly and the others looked at Tyson angrily. "See what you've done?!" Max asked him as Tyson gulped.

"I wish I was never been in the Bladebreakers cause your making me upset Tyson! After this match I'm not gonna see the rest of it!" Hilary cried angrily as she went back to the dish, "Tyson, apologize," Ray said as Tyson growled and sat down. Why should I apologize? It was everyone's idea for Hilary to battle in this round, he thought angrily as he watch the match.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: we lost?!

me: for now tyson

ray: can't wait for more!!!

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!!!


	23. Victory Overcoming

Chapter 23- Victory Overcoming

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"3...2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried, Katrina and Hilary lunched there blades in the dish. "Let's do this DinoThunder!" Katrina cried angrily as it began to hit DragoonForce from the front, "DragoonForce! We have to win this one for the Bladebreakers! Go and use your Split Removal!" Hilary cried worriedly as Katrina gasped as her blade was thrown far away from Hilary's beyblade.

"Chief! Can she win?!" Tyson asked looking at Kenny, "I'm not sure. It's all up to Hilary to win this round," Kenny said. "Aw, come on chief! Just because you do love Hilary doesn't mean you can't cheer for her," Dizzy said as Kenny blushed. "DragoonForce! Use your Tornado Turn 2000!" Hilary cried angrily as DragoonForce began to spin around DinoThunder.

"Look at this kids! Looks like Hilary wants to finish this quickly!" The BBA coach cried excitedly, "no! I have to do something!" Katrina cried worriedly. "Attack!" Hilary cried angrily as DragoonForce attacked directly at DinoThunder and DinoThunder was suddenly out off the dish. "Hilary wins this round!" The BBA coach cried as everyone gasped in surprised.

"The next round will go to whoever wins this match! So, are you two bladers ready? Let's get this ripping! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" The BBA coach cried as the two girls lunched there blades.

_Here Comes the heavy weight generation beyblade_

"Look at that!" Kenny cried pointing at the match, "what is it Kenny?" Ray asked as everyone looked. "Hilary's powers are transferring to her beyblade!" Kenny cried worriedly, "is that a bad thing?" Max asked. "Max! If all of her powers are transferred to the beyblade she might be able to battle for the rest of the tournament!" Kenny cried as everyone gasped.

_Coming on strong like the son of King Kong_

"DinoThunder! Use your lightening attack!" Katrina cried angrily as the lightening attack was hit directly at Hilary's blade. "No!" Kenny cried, "what now?" Kai asked unhappily. "Hilary's beyblade is getting thrash! Pretty soon little bit of pieces are going to come out off it!" Kenny explained as everyone stared at the match in surprised.

"DragoonForce! Let's finish this one for Tyson and the rest of the gang!" Hilary cried as she transferred the energy she has into her beyblade. "No! Hilary! Don't do it!" Kenny cried standing up, "you'll be hurt Hilary!" Tyson cried worriedly as Hilary didn't listened. I must win! Failure isn't an option! Hiary thought angrily as she stared at the match.

tbc....

me: here it is!

tyson: took you long enough

me: hey! at least i updated it!!!

tyson: whatever...

me: did you guys saw the new episode of g-revolution in abc family if you live in cali? Kai was so cute talking to the cat!!!

kai: always about me...

me: but kai, you do look cute!

kai: whatever! we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

ray: review and update!!!


	24. A New Battle Begins

Chapter 24- A New Battle Begins

notes: don't owe beyblade! here's the next chapter...

"Attack DragoonForce!" Hilary cried angrily as DragoonForce began to hit DinoThunder in every angle. "DinoThunder! Try using another lightening attack!" Katrina cried worriedly, "wrong! DragoonForce, smash her beyblade into pieces!" Hilary cried angrily as DragoonForce sent DinoThunder out of the dish with pieces flying everywhere.

"The winner of this round is Hilary!" DJ Jazzman cried, Mr. Dickension and the other judges came forward to see Katrina's blade and Hilary's. (A/N: I just finally found out the BBA coach name who announces the battle yesterday)! "This match will be a draw! The other two matches of Tyson, Kai and Max will conclude today's winners battle who's gonna advance to the next round!" Mr. Dickension cried.

"Am I hearing it correctly? That the other three matches are gonna be decided at this match?" Brad asked, "guess so. But Tyson is up against an old foe!" AJ cried. "It looks like Carlos from the Blade Sharks!" Brad cried surprised, "Carlos has gotten stronger since Tyson battled him before!" AJ cried. "All right! It's gonna be Tyson from the Bladebreakers and Carlos from the Blade Sharks!" DJ Jazzman cried.

"Carlos, it's been long since I've battled you," Tyson said as Carlos smirked. "This is gonna be an interesting match," Carlos said as everyone stared at the match especially Kai, I know Carlos isn't a good player and is the weakest link to the Blade Sharks, I wonder what he has in store for my lover, Kai thought looking worriedly at Tyson.

"Hey Kai? Tyson will be all right," Max said looking at him. "Huh? Oh, I guess your right," Kai said nodding to him. "Let's do this Carlos!" Tyson cried angrily, "fine by me! Let's do this!" Carlos cried. "Is everyone ready?! Than let's do this! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" DJ Jazzman cried as the two bladers lunched there blades into the dish.

Everyone watched in surprised as the two bladers began to hit each other with all there might.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: aw! me against carlos?!

me: what? You want Kai against carlos?!

tyson: uh, no! since they are ex-boyfriends!

me: hehe, next chapter has a little bit of arguing

kai: whee, can't wait for it...

me: that's great kai

kai: i was being sarcastic

me: what? me too also

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!!!


	25. Against An Old Foe

Chapter 25- Against An Old Foe

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Do it Dragoon!" Tyson cried as Dragoon began smashing Carlos beyblade, "you can do it Tyson!" Max cheered as Hilary watched on the match. "Hey Hil? I thought you were gonna leave," Kai said as he looked at her, Hilary shrugged as she didn't say anything. "Dragoon! Use your Heavy Storm attack!" Tyson cried as a storm was brewing in the stadium.

"Is Tyson really want to finish this match quickly?!" Brad asked surprised, "it looks like Brad! Guess Tyson wants revenge for Hilary from the last match!" AJ cried. "I just hope Tyson knows what his doing," Brad said as AJ agreed. (A/N: i'm not sure about Tyson's attacks cause I might be wrong). "Ahh! No!" Carlos cried surprised as his beyblade was out of the stadium, "looks like Tyson wins this round!" DJ cried.

"Wow! That was wicked Tyson!" Max cried going to him, "it's not good enough," Kai said angrily. Everyone stared at Kai surprised, "what?! But I gave it my all!" Tyson cried surprised. "Your all? Tyson, this is just the beginning! Look at Carlos's face! His grinning, is that a bad or good sign?" Kai asked him angrily as he went back to the bench so he could sit.

"Wow, Kai's a tough lover," Ray said as Tyson blushed and Max stared at him unhappily. "I didn't mean by that way!" Ray cried quickly, "are you two boys ready?" DJ asked as he looked at Tyson and Carlos."Oh yea! Carlos, this match is mine!" Tyson cried as he held out his beyblade to show at Carlos, Carlos smirked. "You should listen to your friends," he said as Tyson growled.

"3...2...1! Let it rip!" DJ cried as the two bladers lunched there blades, come on baby, you can win this one for the team! I know you can! Kai thought as he cheered to himself for his lover. "Doesn't it look like that Carlos has an advantage this time?" Brad asked, "I dunno. But we have to see and find out!" AJ cried as Brad agreed.

"Heh, this round is mine! Go and attack now!" Carlos cried as his beyblade began attacking Dragoon. (A/N: remember that Carlos doesn't have a bit-beast in his beyblade). Tyson smirked, "looks like everyone knows who's gonna be the winner for this match!" DJ cried excitedly. "Oh yea! Cause your beyblade isn't making a scratch at all!" Tyson cried excitedly.

"Idiot! Do something!" Bradly cried as Carlos looked back at his leader of the team, Kai has never called me an idiot before. Sure he was mean and grouchy all the time and destroyed my beyblade before, but at least he had little respects for his teammates, Carlos thought as he looked at Kai who was staring at him. What's Carlos thinking? Why is he staring at me sadly? Kai thought worriedly.

"Stop!" Carlos cried loudly enough to everyone hear, "am I hearing it right? Is Carlos throwing in the towel?!" Brad asked confused and surprised. "Looks like it Brad! After this round it's gonna be Max to battle against Anthony!" AJ cried excitedly, "I wonder what Anthony has in stores for Maxie down there," Brad said as AJ shrugged at him.

Carlos's beyblade stopped spinning in the stadium as Tyson stared at him surprised, "what's going on Carlos?" He asked. "I didn't want Bradly to become the leader cause Kai was much better than him, that's why I'm quitting the team right now," Carlos explained as he stared at Bradly angrily. "Fine! If that's what you want! That's what you'll get!" Bradly said angrily as he held up his luncher.

"What is he doing?" Ray asked surprised, "go J-Dranzer!" Bradly cried as he lunched his beyblade onto the dish. "J-Dranzer?!" Kenny asked surprised, "this is gonna be tough," Dizzy said worriedly. (A/N: guess what the J stands for? It's a blue bird that you might all know that's here in america i think). "Go and destroy his beyblade!" Bradly cried as Carlos gasped.

"Hey! He can't do that!" Tyson cried as Bradly's beyblade smashed Carlos's beyblade into pieces, everyone gasped including Kai. "Max, your up," Hilary said softly as Max nodded to her, Bradly smirked as he went to his sit. "My beyblade," Carlos said sadly as he left the Blade Sharks. Tyson growled as he stared at Max, "you got to win this one Max," he said as Max nodded.

"Look at Max and Anthony! They have sparks coming out of there eyes," AJ said. "We'll find out who's gonna win soon," Brad said as the two bladers stared at each other angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: wow, you had time for 3 updates

me: yea, i guess so

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!!!


	26. Too Easy To Handle

chapter 26- Too Easy To Handle

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Let it rip!" DJ Jazzman cried as the two bladers lunched there blades onto the dish, "look at them go! Guess Max is like Tyson who wants to finish things over quickly," Brad said excitedly. "Don't go there just yet Brad! Looks like Anthony has a move up on his sleeve!" AJ cried, "go! Attack him directly!" Anthony cried angrily. "Evade it Draciel!" Max cried as his blade got away from Anthony's blade, "go after it!" Anthony cried as his beyblade went after it.

"This is totally boring," Tyson said with a sigh. Hilary nodded, "yea. It's like a cat and mouse game," she said watching. "Hey! I thought you were gonna leave us!" Tyson cried looking at her, "I found this match interesting after the way you battled Tyson," Hilary replied as Kai looked at her surprised. Hilary sure changed a lot since she got her first bit-beast, but she can't defeat anybody yet though, Kai thought.

""Draciel! Attack!" Max ordered as Draciel attacked Anthony's blade all over, "Max, don't! It's a trap!" Kenny cried suddenly. Everyone gasped as Anthony began to smashed Max's beyblade all over, "Max! You defeated tons of tougher bladers than this! Just remember it!" Ray called out to him. Max nodded to him as he remembered the first day he had met Tyson, "use your attack directly!" Max cried angrily as the attack smashed Anthony's beyblade into pieces.

"Ah! My beyblade!" Anthony cried surprised as he saw it was useless now, "looks like Max wins this match!" DJ cried excitedly. "Wow, that was an easy match," Tyson said surprised, Ray nodded in agreement. "Mr. Dickension? What should we do?" DJ asked as he looked at him, "I suggest that the next match will determind who will go to the next round," he said as Kai and Bradly stared at each other angrily.

"Aw man! Things are gonna be interesting now!" AJ cried, "you got that right AJ. It's gonna be leader against leader in both teams!" Brad cried. "Look at Kai's and Bradly's faces! It's like they can tear up the whole entire stadium with just one battle!" AJ cried, "are you scared AJ?" Brad asked as AJ shook his head. "Of course not! Why should I?" AJ asked nervously as Brad smirked at him.

"Bradly, you'll regret for begin the leader of the Blade Sharks while I wasn't around," Kai said as the two bladers were facing each other. Bradly smirked, "you weren't good enough Kai. Why did Tyson defeated you in the tournament before?" Bradly asked. Kai growled, "whoa! Baby, just calm down," Tyson said quietly so nobody could hear.

"Tyson, didn't I told you not to say that word in public?" Kai asked angrily, "but baby, how come?" Tyson asked surprised. "What did he just say?!" Bradly cried surprised as he heard what Tyson said to Kai, "I told you!" Kai said angrily. "I wonder what's happening there," Brad said, "looks like a confrontation to me," AJ replied.

Tyson and Kai were staring at each other as Bradly smirked, "why won't you tell everyone Tyson? What you just said to Kai?" He asked as Tyson gulped and looked around to see that everyone was staring at him. What should I do? Tyson thought worriedly as he looked at Kai who was totally pissed at him.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: crappy chapter

me: don't you think i know that?

kai: next chapter is the battle of me and bradly

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!!!


	27. Leader vs Leader

Chapter 27- Leader vs. Leader

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"How about it Tyson? Tell us!" Bradly cried angrily as Tyson looked around and saw his older brother standing before them, "Hiro! What are you still doing here?" Tyson asked angrily. "I came here to see who will win the tournament, at least watch my little brother's teammates win at least," Hiro said. Tyson looked back at Bradly, "I'll tell you if Kai wins. If he doesn't, than I don't have to," he said as Bradly smirked and Kai looked at him surprised.

"If that's what you want Tyson, let's do this Kai!" Bradly cried as he got ready to lunch his blade, Kai nodded as he waited for DJ Jazzman to start the battle. "Let it rip!" DJ cried as the two bladers lunched there blades onto the dish.

Here comes the heavy weight generation beyblade!

"Let's do this Dranzer!" Kai cried as Dranzer began hitting J-Dranzer everything he has, "J-Dranzer! Use your Ice Arrow attack!" Bradly cried as J-Dranzer began to come out off it's blade.

Coming on strong, like the son of king kong

"J-Dranzer is already coming out off it's blade!" Ray cried surprised, "it looks excatly like Kai's Dranzer!" Max cried impressed. Kai gasped as he saw the blue Dranzer coming out from Bradly's blade, "let's do this Dranzer! Use your Fire Arrow attack!" Kai cried angrily.

"Doesn't fire melts ice?" AJ asked Brad, "of course it does! Who do you think it's gonna win then?" Brad asked as AJ shrugged. "Looks like Kai's Dranzer is the real deal here!" Kenny cried excitedly, "seems like it. But I think Bradly has something up on his sleeve," Hiro said as everyone looked at him surprised. "Your Tyson's older brother aren't you? Why won't you start acting like one and stop being such an asshole like you hate gays!" Hilary cried angrily.

Hiro sighed as he nodded at Hilary, "I'll make up what I've did or said before to my little brother but we have to cheer for Kai. His loosing the match!" He cried as everyone gasped and looked back at the match. "Kai! Be careful! J-Dranzer is right behind you!" Tyson called to him as J-Dranzer was right behind Dranzer, "Dranzer! Jump on it!" Kai cried angrily.

"What is it doing?!" Bradly asked surprised, "Dranzer! Spirit Arrow attack!" Kai cried as he attacked J-Dranzer directly and pushed it out off the dish. "Looks like Kai wins this round!" DJ cried excitedly as everyone cheered, "one more win and we'll advance to the next round Kai!" Max cried happily. "This next round won't be easy Kai, and you know it!" Bradly cried as he grinned evilly to him. We'll see about that, Kai thought as he looked back at his teammates.

tbc...

me: crappy chapter huh?

tyson: your chapters are always crappy

me: yea, but my yugioh stories isn't that bad

hilary: wasn't hiro cute in today's episode in cali?

me: hiro and kai are my fav. characters!!!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!!!


	28. My Heart

Chapter 28- My Heart

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Let it rip!" Bradly and Kai cried as they both lunched there blades onto the dish, "hey chief? If Kai wins, who are we gonna face?" Tyson asked. "Well, the All-Starz are out of the tournament so the next team is gonna be the Demolition Boys," Kenny said as Tyson and the others were surprised. "Demolition Boys? I didn't know that Tala was gonna compete here," Tyson said.

"We didn't, not till the file was updated," Kenny explained as everyone began to watch Kai's battle. "Go Dranzer!" Kai cried angrily as Bradly growled, "J-Dranzer! Go attack!" He cried angrily. J-Dranzer began to hit Dranzer everywhere it could, "Dranzer! Attack with full Spirit Fire Arrow!" Kai cried as Dranzer came out from it's blade. (A/N: i just made up the name for Kai's attack).

"What's Spirit Fire Arrow?" Hilary asked, "that attack allows Kai to defeat Bradly with one full force but if it could hit the blade directly," Kenny said. "What if it miss?" Max asked, "you can only use it once. It's risky," Kenny said as Max nodded. "Come on Dranzer! We believe in you!" Tyson cried as Kai nodded, "everyone is behind you Dranzer! Do it!" Kai cried.

Dranzer was attacking J-Dranzer looking like an arrow, "no! It can't be!" Bradly cried surprised. "Could this be the end for Bradly?" AJ asked, "it could be AJ!" Brad agreed. Bradly's beyblade went out off the dish and was cut into pieces, "looks like Kai wins the match! Looks like the Bladebreakers are gonna be advance!" DJ cried excitedly.

"I can't believe I lost," Bradly said angrily as he looked at his damaged blade on the floor. "Bradly, winning isn't everything you know," Tyson said as he came up to him along with Kai, "what are you talking about?" Bradly asked confused. "Beyblading comes from the heart, right Kai?" Tyson asked looking at his boyfriend, "huh? Of course it is!" Kai cried quickly.

"Whatever, I'll see you all later," Bradly said as the Blade Sharks left the stadium. "All right! We are gonna advance to the next round!" Tyson cried excitedly, "this is great. Now I can tain you guys," Hiro said smiling as Tyson glared at him. "Watch out Demolition Boys! Cause the Bladebreakrs are coming your way!" Tyson cried as everyone cheered.

tbc...

me: how was it?

tyson: few more chapters left!!!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!!!


	29. A Day Off

Chapter 29- A Day Off

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Wasn't that sweet? We made it to the finals!" Tyson cried as he and the Bladebreakers were back in the hotel room, "why are you hanging with us all of a sudden Hiro?" Kai asked as everyone looked at him. Hiro sighed, "I guess I was kinda jealous cause Tyson had someone he loves while I don't. Is it all right if I go backto the Bladebreakers, Mr. Dickension?" Hiro asked as he looked at him.

Mr. Dickension nodded, "as long as the others trust you completely," he said smiling. Hilary smiled, "of course we trust you Hiro! Why wouldn't we?" She asked as Kenny saw Hilary going towards him. "Hilary, may I speak with you for awhile?" Kenny asked as Hilary looked at him surprised, "sure Kenny," she said as they both left.

Tyson frowned, "I wonder what's that all about," he said as Ray and Max smirked. "Perhaps Kenny wants the action that we are having with Hilary," Max said as Tyson shivered along with Kai who covered his ears and Hiro who looked disgusted. "We don't want to know that much Max," Hiro said as Ray smirked.

"Are you boys going to practice or not?" Mr. Dickension asked, "we decided not to practice for the day," Tyson said smiling excitedly. "Tyson! Isn't the next round is tomorrow?" Hiro asked, "it is big brother but it won't be till the afternoon," Tyson replied as Hiro sighed. "I agree with Tyson, we should have some R&R for the rest of the day," Kenny's voice said as everyone looked to see him standing by the door.

"Kenny, what happened to your face?!" Ray asked surprised, "none of your business," Kenny grumbled as Hilary came inside the room. "That must be one hell of a slap Hilary," Tyson said as Kenny glared at him, "what do you guys want to do?" Max asked. Tyson shrugged, "as long as it has something to do with food," he said as everyone laughed.

"Oh, all right. We could go to a restaurant nearby than," Hilary said as everyone agreed. "Just be sure to have little practice boys and girls, we don't want to underestimate the Demolotion Boys, now would we?" Mr. Dickension asked as he left them alone. "I agree with Mr. Dickensio," Kai said as he folded his arms to his chest.

"All right Mr. Bossy! We'll go and practice after lunch," Tyson said as everyone nodded and left. "Hey Max?" Ray asked as they were outside the building, "what is it Ray?" Max asked blushing. Ray smiled as he kissed him on the lips, Max gasped as he also responded back. "Ah, everyone is staring you guys," Hiro said looking around.

Tyson shrugged, "so what? We always have public displays sometimes," he said as Kai nodded and was holding onto Tyson's hand. "Now that you guys are done, can we go now?" Kenny begged, Ray sighed as Max nodded blushing. "Let's go already," Hilary said as she dragged Tyson to go to the restuarant.

Unknown to them, one of the Demolition Boys were watching high above them. Kai felt somebody watching and stopped walking to see who it was, "baby? Are you all right?" Tyson asked suddenly as they all stopped to see what Kai was looking. "I thought I saw someone up there," Kai said pointing on top of the rooftop.

"No one's there baby," Tyson said as he took Kai's hand. Kai shrugged, "must be my imagination," he said as they all began walking again. Soon Tyson, you will be mine, one of the Demolion Boys thought as he looked at his beyblade.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: finally you've updated!!!

me: shut up!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!!!


	30. A Battle With Tala

Chapter 30- A Battle With Tala

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Just two more chapters to go! Here it is...

"Where do you think you guys are going?" A voice asked as the Bladebreakers stopped where they were walking at, "Tala! What is it that you want?!" Tyson asked angrily. "I want you Tyson, is that so hard to ask?" Tala asked smirking, "what is it that you want from me?" Tyson asked. "I just want you Tyson, to have a real relationship just like you and that pathetic Kai are having," Tala replied. Kai growled, "take that back Tala! You know that Kai isn't pathetic!" Tyson cried angrily.

Tala smirked, "I wanna beat Kai in a beybattle. If I win, Tysono has to stay with me and has to stay away from you guys forever," he said as everyone gasped. "You can't do that!" Hiro cried shocked, "who the hell are you?" Tala asked angrily. "I'm Tyson's elder brother and coach Hiro, this is against the rules Tala!" Hiro cried, "who made you boss? We aren't near the tournament anyway, so why not?" Tala asked him. Hiro growled, "wait Hiro! Let me battle him," Kai said confident.

"Kai! Are you sure about this?" Ray asked worriedly, Kai nodded. "I have to, so he could stay away from Tyson forever," Kai replied as he got ready to lunch his blade towards the dish. "All right than, 3...2...1! Let it rip!" The Bladebreakers cried as the two bladers lunched there blades. "Let's do this Dranzer!" Kai cried as Dranzer began hitting Wolborg, "Wolborg! Use your Buzzalog Attack!" Tala cried angrily as Wolborg began attacking Dranzer directly.

"Kai! Be careful!" Tyson cried worriedly, "don't worry Tyson. Kai has this in the bag," Kenny said smiling. "But how do we know for sure?" Tyson asked worriedly, "Kai has been into tougher spots before. I'm sure he'll win," Hilary replied as Tyson nodded at her. "Dranzer! Use your Fire Arrow attack!" Kai cried angrily as Dranzer's attack hit Wolborg directly and was almost out off the dish. "Come on Kai! I know you can do this!" Tyson called, "believe in yourself Kai!" Max called out to him.

Kai sighed, I know I can do this! I just have to believe in me, my friends and my boyfriend, he thought as he closed his eyes. "What do you think your doing Kai? You can't possibly beat me with your eyes closed," Tala said as he ordered Wolborg to attack again.

"Dranzer! Dodge it!" Kai cried as Dranzer dodged the attack, "what? Wolborg, use your Buzzalog attack!" Tala cried angrily as Dranzer dodged it once again. "Yes! Your actually doing it Kai! Your winning!" Tyson cheered.

"Dranzer! Let's finish this!" Kai cried angrily as Dranzer began pushing Wolborg back, "your kidding right Kai? Cause I don't think that you can win against my Wolborg," Tala replied as it began pushing Dranzer forward. "This is totally boring," Hilary murmured, "Hilary, don't say that," Kenny said as Hilary laughed nervously. "Wolborg! Push it high in the air!" Tala cried as Wolborg hit Dranzer directly and it went spinning high in the air, "oh no! Can this be the end of Kai?!" Tyson cried as he looked at the match.

"Just don't be too sure Tyson! Kai probably has a back-up plan when Dranzer is like this," Kenny replied. "Dranzer! Try twirling around!" Kai ordered as Dranzer began twirling around in the sky, "what is he doing?!" Max asked surprised. "I'll bet it's one of Dranzer's special moves!" Kenny cried as he opened his laptop, "you got that right chief! It's called Twirling Tornado," Dizzy replied as everyone was impressed. "See Tyson? Kai would do anything to you," Ray said smiling as Tyson nodded.

Dranzer landed safely onto the dish as it hit a little bit of Wolborg, "you think that you could just do that attack to save yourself Kai? Well, you thought wrong! Cause this match is gonna be mine!" Tala cried angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: how is it?

me: it wasn't that bad!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tala: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	31. The Winners

Chapter 31- The Winners

notes: don't owe Beyblade! The last and final chapter! Here it is...

"Dranzer! Use your full power of Fire Arrow attack!" Kai ordered angrily asl it attacked directly at Tala's beyblade, "no way!" Tala cried surprised as his beyblade went out off the dish and was smashed into pieces. "All right Kai!" Tyson cheered as he ran to his boyfriend and hugged him, "he won!" Kenny cried as he and Hilary kissed as the boys were surprised. "Since when did this happened?!" Ray cried looking at them, "remember when I went out to talk with Hilary? Well, I told her about my feelings," Kenny said smiling.

Max smirked, "but what about that mark?" He asked. "Oh, that? Well, it was an accident," Hilary replied as everyone laughed except Kai and Tala. "I can't believe I lost!" Tala cried angrily as he looked at the pieces, "Tala! You better not get to us again and try to get Tyson! Or else we will do it again just like we did to your beyblade," Kai said angrily as Tala growled. "Fine Kai, whatever you say," Tala said as he scooped up the pieces and ran off, just than Tyson's stomach grumbled.

"Aw man! Who's hungry?!" Tyson asked as everyone smirked and left to go to the resturant. The next day, "yes! I can't wait to battle Tala and the others!" Tyson cried excitedly. "Why won't you calm down Tyson? It's been a few min. already and we haven't seen them," Hilary replied as she looked around, "I don't even think they are coming today," Hiro said suddenly as everyone looked at him surprised. "Ladies and gentleman! Boys and Girls! May I have your attention please?" DJ cried as the audience quieted down along with the Bladebreakers listening.

"According in today's match, it should be against the Demolition Boys vs. the Bladebreakers," DJ began, "but Tala came in early today before the match started and forefited his team so that the Bladebreakers could win!" Mr. Dickension finished as everyone cheered and the Bladebreakers were so surprised. "Did Tala told you why?" Tyson asked Mr. Dickension as he shook his head, "something about his beyblade being destroyed. That was it," he said as Tyson nodded and went back to the others.

"I guess Tala can't battle in that condition," Max said, "yea, but looks like the Bladebreakers won another tournament once again!" Tyson cried excitedly as they cheered.

END.......

me: how was it?

kai: that was it?

tyson: i guess that was

ray: well, we'll be onto the next story soon

max: review and update!!!


End file.
